


amantes sunt amentes

by AnkouSgrin



Category: Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ghost Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Romance
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkouSgrin/pseuds/AnkouSgrin
Summary: Ніжна розповідь про те, як Бос вирішив перевірити сон Юджина на наявність монстрів. Як виявилося, навіть привид, через сторіччя після смерті, потребує близькості.
Relationships: Boss/Eugene
Kudos: 14





	amantes sunt amentes

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10309729  
> на русском

Навчальний день добігав кінця, всі старшокурсники поспішили додому, в порожні коридори проникали промені вечірнього сонця. Юджин якраз закінчував своє чергування: закрив клас і йшов відносити швабру з відром, як по дорозі в комору натрапив на глянсовий журнал, кинутий на підлогу. Піднявши його, хлопець пригнічено зітхнув і поправив окуляри. Журнал був еротичного змісту, з показовою відміткою «18+» і напівоголеною жінкою на обкладинці.

«Огидно захоплюватися подібним в школі. З того часу як перейшли на старші курси, у них тільки одне в голові». Юджин озирнувся і відкрив журнал. «І що вони знаходять в цьому цікавого? Просто жінки без одягу». Обпираючись об стіну, хлопець продовжив гортати з порожнім виразом обличчя. «Але ж з мого оточення багато хто зустрічається. Може річ в тому, що я більшу частину свого часу занурений в роботу?».  
— Гей, Юджі, ти ще не пішов?  
Голос однокласника на початку коридору вивів з думок. Сіпнувшись, хлопець несвідомо кинув журнал в сумку, помахавши знайомому.

Вже було зовсім темно, як Юджин дістався додому. Завтра був вихідний, так що можна поринути в роботу, і ніякої домашки. Але спочатку треба було розкласти сумку, переодягнутися, сходити в душ, а потім з почуттям виконаного обов’язку розвалитися на ліжечку. У сумці він виявив недавню знахідку. _От чорт_  
Сів на ліжко. Перегорнув. «Чи повинен я щось відчувати? А що відчувають інші? Схоже, що бути оточеним примарами не настроює до особистого життя, хех».

Оточеним примарами. Примарами офісу. В голові спалахують спогади, як по шкірі виступають сироти, паморочиться в голові, і втрачається дар мови, варто лише декому підійти дуже близько, або доторкнутися, або заговорити… «ЮДЖИНЕ. Тихо. Це дія ефекту підвісного моста протягом трьох років, природно, що ти сплутав зараз це з… З… Ваааай!».

Заплющивши очі, хлопець відкинув від себе журнал і закрив обличчя, що палало, руками. «Якщо так подумати, то якою людиною був Бос за життя? Ймовірно таким же серйозним і авторитетним. А ще красивим. Він високий і спритний, я думаю, у нього не було відбою від дівчат. Хоч він і неговіркий, але не втрачає… привабливості…».

Схопившись з ліжка, юнак поспішив в душ, щоб викинути подібні думки з голови.  
Навіть після прохолодного душу щоки палали, в голові крутилися зовсім дурні образи. Єдине, що заспокоювало — в його голову ніхто не зможе пробратися, і ніхто не дізнається, про що він думає. Бос, швидше за все, вигнав би його з офісу і розчарувався. «Це все через цей журнал. Я просто нервую, ось і все, завтра прийду в офіс, і всі думки будуть зайняті роботою…».

З темного кутка кімнати засвітилися два білих ока. Силует безшумно підійшов до ліжка. «Сьогодні поблизу з’явилося кілька монстрів. Тож нехай відпочиває. Я побуду в кімнаті на випадок небезпеки, завтра розберемося». Погляд примари натрапив на обкладинку, яка блищала при місячному світлі. «Ай-ай-ай». Поміркувавши, Бос дійшов того, що це досить очікувано, але з тим же вульгарно й огидно. Його хлопчик би ніколи таким не захоплювався. За життя у Боса не було часу звертати увагу на стосунки, тоді у нього були обов’язки, а пару знайшли батьки. Він не встиг з нею навіть зустрітися. Не те щоб він палко бажав, але за все життя він не пізнав ні почуттів, ні прив’язаності. Так навіть краще, нічого не заважає.  
Крім одного «але», на яке Бос закриває очі вже три роки. Це «але» міцно спить у ліжку, підігнувши під себе коліна і зіпхнувши ковдру на підлогу. Привид подивився в обличчя сплячому юнакові. Раптово згадав, як одного разу приходив до нього, сплячого, ще давно, і Юджин покликав його крізь сон. Хлопець протяжно зітхнув, перевертаючись на інший бік.

_Я лише подивлюся, що йому сниться. Лише пересвідчуся, що жоден монстр не проникнув у його підсвідомість_

На подив, Боса зустріла все та ж нічна темрява кімнати. На ліжку сидів Юджин, обпираючись об стіну. Він нахилив голову вбік і постукував однією стопою по іншій. Навколо витала дивна атмосфера, навіть сказати — інтимна. Здавалося, що Юджин не помітив присутності духу, і той зібрався йти, як хлопець звернувся до нього, не піднімаючи голови.

— Босе, а ви були коли-небудь закохані?

 _Помітив мою присутність?  
_  
— Ні.

Юджин стиснув губи.

— Тоді чому зараз увижаєтесь мені?

 _Він думає, що я йому ввижаюсь  
_  
— Знаєте, коли я вас вперше побачив, я страшенно перелякався. Щиро кажучи, досі мене іноді лякаєте… — Він, нарешті, підняв голову, очі округлилися. — Я не маю на увазі, що ви страшний! Просто… — обхопивши себе руками й опустивши очі, хлопець прошепотів: — сироти по шкірі… І серце ніби з грудей вискакувало… Але ви якось з самого початку до мене по-особливому ставилися… Я цього ніколи не говорив, але… Але я все… все помічаю. А потім задумався, що я занадто перебрав. Ніколи такого не буде.

Юджин піднявся з ліжка і підійшов до Боса. Піднявши кулак, він опустив його примарі на груди.

— Сироти по шкірі?

Юнак відступив на крок. Нечитабельні очі примари в напівтемряві віддавали холодним світлом. Він перехопив руку Юджина. Кімната почала наповнюватися звивистими тінями, деякі підступили до ніг, вони ворушилися і заповнювали весь простір.  
— Б… Б… — всередині почала зароджуватися тривога. — Що ви робите?  
— Ні, Юджине, це _твій_ сон.

Темрява настільки щільно згущувалася, що хлопець, обернувшись, підступив ближче до привида.  
— Мені не страшно.  
— Чому?  
— Тому що… ви поруч… І навіть якщо це всього лише сон, ви не… не нашкодите мені. Навіть тоді, коли ви з моєї провини стали монстром, ви не змогли зашкодити мені… — Хлопець слабо посміхнувся і сховав посмішку за долонею. — Це напевно через сон, але коли ви стоїте настільки близько… У мене паморочиться голова…

Привид прибрав руку хлопця з обличчя.  
— Не ховай свою посмішку.  
Нахилившись, Бос злегка доторкнувся губами до губ юнака. Той схопився за чужий комір і оторопіло подивився в білі очі перед собою.

— Ти ж цього хотів?

— Ви зробили це тільки з цієї причини?

Невдоволено звівши брови до перенісся, привид притягнув Юджина до себе за шию.  
— Ти б хотів, щоб я зробив це за власним бажанням?  
Бос нахилився так близько до обличчя Юджина, що відчував його збите дихання.  
— Чому ви відповідаєте… Питанням на питання…  
— Ти перший почав…

Юджин потягнувся до губ привида, і чи то через вплив сну, чи то так було насправді, але він відчував людське тепло, все це здавалося помутнінням свідомості. Він повільно і з острахом доторкався губами, мнучи в руках чужий одяг.

— Юджине.

Піднявши затуманений погляд, хлопець розгублено вимовив «Так?». У своїй голові або вголос — не зрозуміло.

— Ти справді хочеш цього?

Підлога немов пішла з-під ніг, у скроні вдарив глухий біль, руки дрібно затремтіли, «Тільки б не прокинутися».  
— А в…  
— Ти хочеш цього?  
— Понад усе на світі…

Босові двічі повторювати не треба. Він запустив свої довгі примарні пальці в волосся хлопця і потягнув його обличчя до свого, демонструючи, _як_ треба цілувати: він кусав губи, проводив язиком всередині, водночас його пальці потягнулися до сорочки, повільно виймаючи ґудзики з отворів.

Запанікувавши, Юджин хотів відсахнутись, як Бос прикусив йому губу, змусивши залишити спроби відступитися. Охнувши й міцніше стиснувши сорочку, хлопець ще сильніше здригнувся, коли почув над вухом шепіт, що обпалював.

— Якщо ти так і продовжиш триматися за мене, ми не зрушимо з місця.

_ми_

Зітхнувши, Бос взяв чужі руки й зняв з себе, щоб лагідно поцілувати в кісточки. Потім, починаючи з мізинця, він залишав поцілунки на кожному пальці, чим довів їх власника до нестями.  
Слідом за тим зупинився, про щось задумався, відпустив руки і пройшов повз Юджина, сівши на ліжко.  
— Йди-но сюди.

Чи варто говорити, що через величезну кількість часу, проведеного в чужих снах поза своїм тілом, рожевоволосий працівник офісу в ідеалі навчився контролювати сон, і відчуття в ньому були найсправжнісінькі, як і думки, нічого більше не було заекранним каламутним фільмом. Але зараз просто не хотілося думати, ніби якщо він зробить щось не так, видіння зникне, і він проґавить шанс, про який й не мріяв.

Як тільки Юджин опинився біля Боса, слабо уявляючи, що він придумав (або що придумала його свідомість), той спритно перехопив хлопця і посадив до себе спиною. Обхопивши тіло руками, розстібнув останній ґудзик, відчуваючи, наскільки хлопець тремтить від кожного руху. Босові хотілося подивитися, наскільки далеко той готовий зайти, але здоровий глузд почав волати, як тільки привид опинився уві сні Юджина. Він повністю усвідомлював, що поводиться непорядно, сказати більше — огидно. Але навіть він може бути здатний на незбагненні вчинки.

Стягнув сорочку вниз, допоміг повністю її зняти. Ймовірно, залишки людяності таїлися глибоко всередині. Бос притиснув хлопця до себе, похиливши голову на плече, вдихаючи запах людини; уві сні було досить легко уявити, адже сили свідомості Юджина це дозволяли. Така забута теплота, тремтяче серцебиття під руками, збите дихання. Хто б знав, що саме зараз Бос зрозумів, наскільки перебування між світами позбавляє їх всіх звичайних прив'язаностей.

Ніжний поцілунок в шию, що вибив тихе «ах»; в лопатку, в іншу, провів кінчиками пальців від скроні, зачіпаючи шкіру за вухами, окреслив лінію вилиць і нижче, знову до шиї.

— Босе… — пошепки. — Я дуже сильно хочу вас ще раз поцілувати.

Привид відсів вглиб ліжка, Юджин повернувся.

— Йди до мене, — простягнувши руку, той посадив хлопця на себе, притримуючи за талію. Він здавався тепер зовсім тендітним і невагомим, було видно лінії ребер і ключиці, що випирають. Прикусив губу, груди здіймаються від важкого дихання, очі блищать.  
Цілувалися вони довго, Юджин зовсім не хотів відпускати Боса, тягнув за губи, облизував піднебіння, а коли другий відповідав посмоктуванням кінчика язика, то зовсім втрачав голову, зариваючись в чорне волосся і соваючись на чужих стегнах.

— Босе… Босе… Мені подобається кликати вас, подобається… Чому таке можливо тільки в моїх фантазіях… Я ніколи не зможу полюбити вас по-справжньому.  
Привид прибрав пасмо юнака за вухо.  
— Я помер задовго до твого народження, існую в цій формі неосяжну кількість часу, якого вже втрачено лік. Всупереч цьому, ми змогли зустрітися. До того, як ти прокинешся, я б хотів дещо зробити для тебе.  
Потягнувшись до штанів хлопця, привид розстібнув ґудзик, почувся звук блискавки.

— АААА, ви що робите, це неправильно, ні!... — Юджин сховав обличчя в долоні і зігнувся, несвідомо намагаючись відсунутися, через що Босові довелося підтягнути його за стегна назад.  
— Юджин. Я знаю що роблю. Не панікуй.  
— Я швидше помру від сорому!...  
— Від сорому ще ніхто не вмирав. Можливо.

Привид прибрав руки хлопця від його обличчя і нахилився до нього.

— Я зробив тобі боляче або неприємно?

— Ні…

— Тоді повір мені й на цей раз.

Слабо кивнувши, Юджин постарався вгамувати власне дихання, яке ніяк не хотіло отямитися після такого. Обличчя Боса знаходилося в позамежній інтимній близькості, це тільки для нього, все відчувалося настільки реально і нереально водночас, що хотілося себе вщипнути.

Хлопець відчув оголеність в паху, пальці на ногах кілька разів здригнулися. Довгі чужі пальці проникли до статевого органу і повільно погладжувати, виявилося, що він давно був збуджений, але це все губилося на тлі близькості й просто віддавало всеохоплюючим жаром.

Рука Боса робила ритмічні рухи вгору-вниз, розмазуючи передеякулянт по голівці й по всій довжині, так само роблячи кругові рух великим пальцем по найчутливішому місцю. Якби він захотів, то довів би до кінця хлопчину менше, ніж за хвилину, тут навіть особливо старатися не треба, у нього все на обличчі написано. Але в цьому не було б сенсу.

Вільною рукою Бос притягнув Юджина, який від збентеження примружився, для поцілунку. Різкий рух по члену зміг вибити з хлопця подих на межі зі стогоном, раніше посилено стримуваним. Бос відчував гарячу плоть у себе в руці, і на мить забувся, що він мертвий, що звичайне людське життя, інтим, для нього залишилися по той бік могили. Щось глибоко всередині давно тужило за тією швидкоплинною близькістю, що була у нього за життя.  
— Досить, Босе, досить… — привид накрив чужі губи, роблячи ще кілька ривків рукою. Тіло юнака здригнулося, ноги й руки дрібно тремтіли, на куточки очей виступили сльози.  
Він знесилено впав на груди Боса, який обійняв його, погладжуючи по голові. Кімната почала танути на очах, меблі змазуватися. Бос наостанок поцілував свого цінного працівника в лоб.

***

Юджин прикрив очі руками від яскравого ранкового сонця. Кілька секунд він ще приходить до тями, після схоплюється з ліжка, мотає головою на всі боки, і як тільки натикається на щось, видихає «Ти-и-и!», хапає вчорашній журнал і тупотить його викидати на сміття. Бліде обличчя розчервонілося, події сну феєрверком б’ють в голову, рука наставника ніби все ще відчувалася… Подумки закричав, Юджин поспішив освіжитися крижаною водою, бажаючи, щоб ця картинка залишилася тільки у нього в голові.

Ближче до вечора, коли він збирався піти в офіс, в кімнаті опинилася Рівер.

— Гей, Юджине, Бос велів передати, що сьогодні в офіс не треба. Він чекає на тебе внизу. Сьогоднішнє завдання стосується вашого району, так що давай швидше!

— Так, без…

— О, ще, можливо ти не в курсі, але, а раптом. Ми всю сьогоднішню ніч не могли знайти Боса, довелося самим відбивати загублених людців від тварюк. Не знаєш, де він міг пропадати?

Рівер почула гуркіт. Підірвавшись зі свого місця, вона знайшла Юджина з червоним чолом. Хлопець тримався за ніс і впирався рукою на зачинені двері.

— Цілу ніч… не було в офісі?


End file.
